You’re the One
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: Moukba finds out about his brohers relashinship with Otogi what will he think? SetoOtogi
1. Here in the Darkness

Malik Chan: this little idea came to me one day when I wanted to write a fic with Otogi in it and in doing so pare him up with one of my other favorites and so Seto came to mind!  ^.  ^ Tho the funny thing is chapter two came to me first when I was listening to Staind's Epiphany.  So now with that I had to write a chapter 1 so here it is I hope you like it!

Seto/Otogi   

Otogi: I need to be in more fics….

Malik Chan: Yes you do!

Seto: Chapter 9 is up on Unbreak My Heart go and read it! )please(

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

You're the One 

Chapter 1: I am just alone

      Otogi walked down the street to clear his mind he had just gotten in a big argument and needed to clear his mind.  He had just been though yet anther messy break up with yet anther fan girl and was in truth beginning to get board with all of them.  Though the last one he thought would have been different she and been so kind and loving…  She was truly the only thing keeping him strait.  The women he had gone out with had all broken him in the same way. They had all being 'in love' with his money not him.  Making him want to just link into the shadows so that they couldn't see him and play him for his money.  In the end she and been no different 

"Here in the shadows I'm safe I'm free I've nowhere else to go but I cannot stay where I don't belong…." Muttered Otogi kicking at the ground while he walked

Otogi was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never heard or saw the car pulled up beside him

"I know I'm not lost I am just alone But I won't cry I won't give up! I know I can find someone who'll love me…" Otogi whispered

            "You know…it's not healthy to talk to yourself."  Seto said as he got out of his limo 

            "Who else do you think I can talk to with out being preached to?" Otogi asked "at lest I know I'll listen and not judge me on what I did wrong…when never did anything wrong!" 

            "What happened this time?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow 

            "Oh like you care?!"  Otogi asked angrily

            "Well at lest you wouldn't be talking to yourself."  Seto offered 

            Otogi just started at Seto unsure of what to say next. Did he really care? 

            "At lest then someone who's new to the problem can give advise. I promise I won't preach or tell you what you did wrong."  Seto said his eyes not seeming as harsh

            Snow began to fall as Otogi just looked at Seto in disbelief. Set was offering to help him…but why and what did he want out of this all?

            'Damn I never noticed this before maybe because I was trying to prove to myself that I was strait but Seto is beautiful…and if anything as far as a relationship was to happen at lest I would know he loved me…' Otogi though

            " Otogi?!" Seto said 

            "Yeah?" Otogi asked shaking his head

            "Do you have someplace to stay for the night? The weather is only going to get worse" Said Seto

            "Ummm….Not really…my dad is out of town and I was living with my now ex-girl friend…" Otogi said bitterly 

            "Get it."  Seto ordered pointing at the limo.

            "Do I look like a dog?"  Otogi asked raising his eyebrow

            "No.  But just get in."  Seto said a bit flustered 

            Otogi did as he was told thankful to get out of the cold.

            "So what happened?" Seto asked not wasting any time

            "Well this girl I was dating…I though or rather hoped she wouldn't be like all the others but I was wrong…." Otogi whispered as he watched the snowfall outside the limos window  

            "What do you mean like all the others?" Seto asked

            "OH you know just pretending to love me but just wanting the money…." Otogi said darkly 

            "Yeah…I do… that's why I stopped dating girls…" Seto said understandingly

            "What do you mean by that?" Otogi asked looking at Seto

            "Mean by what?" Seto asked coldly    

            " That you stopped dating girls." Otogi declared

            "I really should say that's why I don't date….Everyone is always after the money…" Seto whisper darkly    
                  " Anzu has the never to tell me one time that I needed to be understanding. And I told her more understating that they only love me for my money. She hasn't tried to help since." Otogi whispered once more watching the snow 

            "That's because she listened and believed the lies the girl told her. She made it so that you sound like some evil person." Seto said 

            "Yeah but even Yugi seems to believe them over me…that's why I didn't want to talk to them." Said Otogi airily 

            "I can see why if no one understands you…why you would want to talk to yourself." Seto whispered looking at Otogi who just kept looking out the window 

            "Yeah…but its good to talk to someone who understands…Thanks Kaiba 

            "We're here." Seto said 

            Once in the big house Seto sat down at the table and invited Otogi to do the same. They talked a little more but then just sat in silence as they ate dinner. Over the next few days they begin to get closer and Otogi's feelings for Seto only growing the more he got to know Seto. Seeing him at home where Seto had no reason to put up the walls, no need to act so inhuman, and to show the real Seto. 

            "Seto…I need to talk to you…" Otogi said nervously

            "Okay" Seto Said   
  
  


~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

Malik Chan: Please review I would like that very much as long as there nice ones and not flames…

Malik: Yes she needs reviews 

Malik Chan: and I like reviews very much it would make me happy ^.^ 


	2. Inside Your Precious Heart

Malik Chan: Here's chapter 2 check back in a week or less and I should have chapter 3 up I do my best to update as fast as possible I didn't mean to go SOOO long without updating Unbreak My Heart  but any enjoy! Seto/Otogi          

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(

You're the One

Chapter 2: Inside Your Precious Heart 

            His blue eyes looked around the room as he tried to make since of what Otogi was telling him.  It just didn't seem to make since.  The words he spoke didn't seem to reach Seto's brain.

            "Seto?!  Are you even listening to me?"  Otogi asked annoyed 

            Seto just shook his head 'yes' and Otogi continued with what he was saying

            "So what I'm trying to tell you Seto is that ….I love you…." Otogi said plainly 

            "How con you love me when I don't even love myself?" Seto whispered angrily as he walked out of the room

            "Se…to…Damn…."  Otogi whispered

            Seto walked down the long hall to his room and walked in then locked the door behind him.  Walking over to his bed Seto lay down heavily on his back starting at the ceiling.

            "How can anyone love me? When I don't even love myself?" Seto asked the shadows that seemed to play on the walls and ceiling as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

            "Seto?!" Came Otogi's muffed voice 

            "GO AWAY!" Seto yelled

            'That's why you don't love yourself…' said a voice 

            "What do you mean?" Seto asked the voice

            ' You never let anyone in… your loneliness has done this to you… love yourself." Said the voice

            "But how?" Seto asked

            'Let yourself be loved…." Whispered the voice

            "NO! I'm not leavening!" Otogi yelled back

            "Fine then stay out there!  Because I'm not letting you in!"  Seto yelled irately

            'See that's what I mean.'  The voice said

            "What?" Seto asked

            'He wants to help you and you push him away…'

            "What was that about not letting me in?"  Otogi asked leaning in the doorframe of the room 

            "Just let me be…" Seto whispered softly 

            "I can't do that!"  Said Otogi pushing of the doorframe

            "We've been through this before…NO!" I am not leavening!" Otogi said determined  

            Seto just gazed at the dark blue ceiling not saying a word. Otogi walked over to the bed and sat down, then brought a tender hand on Seto face.

            "Are your walls that strong? That you won't let anyone in?" Otogi asked softly 

            'Let him love you…you need him you know it.' Said the voice 

            Seto lay in silence as Otogi began to run his fingers though Seto's soft brown hair. His eyes fluttered shut as he held back tears.       

            'Let him love you….' Whispered the  voice 

            "How come you ran when I told you I loved you?" Otogi asked his voice soft and gentle 

            "I…I…don't know…how I feel…I don't  understand…how you can love me…" Seto whispered the tears falling down his soft cheek

            "I can love you because I have seen the real you! Not the cold business man you put up…." Otogi whispered wiping the tears away

            "But…." Seto began

            But before Seto could protest Otogi lend forward and captured Seto's lips with his own.

            'Let yourself love…' the voice whispered 

            Seto snaked his arms around Otogi and brought him close kissing him deeply as he did so.  Otogi brought a hand back to Seto's hair and the other around his neck pulling himself closer still to Seto. 

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(

Malik Chan: ^.^ Oh how sweet! I just love both  Seto and Otogi!

Malik: . I'm not in this one….

Malik Chan: Nope sorry…I did give you your own fics tho member?

Malik: Yeah  I know! Whisper and Somewhere I Belong are all me but didn't get a whole lot of reviews…. ,-.-, Whisper got 6 reviews and Somewhere I belong only got 1

Malik Chan: Yeah I know it makes me sad too….


	3. Private Emotions Meant for Only You

Malik Chan: . Sorry I took so long….  A bit of writers block, But here's Chapter 3 ^_^

Duet Maxwell: I'm glad you like my fic!  You're the only one, who has reviewed , -.  -, … .So thank you!  ^_^

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(

You're the One 

Chapter 3: Private Emotions Meant for Only You

*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~*)~~

            Otogi slowly pulled away.  In that kiss he had felt so much more emotion then he had ever felt in any other.  In one little kiss he felt so complete… but now the warmth of the room…the warmth of Seto…

            "Thank you…Seto whispered 

            "For what?"  Otogi asked sleepily 

            "For loving me and caring so much that you stayed…."  Seto trailed off as he fell asleep 

            "Your welcome…"  Otogi said dreamily as sleep clamed him as well.

            The next morning as the warm sun shown through the window down on the two sleeping boys, Otogi stirred as the rays of sun lay on his face he tried to fight it, but the sun was being presented in its attempt to wake him.  Finally he gave up fighting to stay asleep and sat up.  The fire in the fireplace had long since extinguished and was now just black ash sitting lifeless in its home.  Otogi stretched and let out a long yawned then looked down at the still sleeping Seto.  Smiling softly he brushed a few strands of hair out of Seto's face.

            "Good morning."  Seto said as sat up 

            "Morning…"  Otogi said a soft smile still on his face

            "Did you sleep good?"  Seto asked his eyes astonishingly kind

            "Yeah til Mr. Sun decided he wanted me awake."  Otogi said with a laugh 

            " He's like that you know sleep to long and he feels the need to wake you!"  Seto said in amusement 

            "How about you how did you sleep Seto?"  Otogi asked

            "Oh the best I've slept in a long time actually."  Seto said stretching

            "That's good." Otogi whispered

            "Yeah…" Seto agreed   

            Otogi got off the bed, walked over to the long window, and looked out at the snow-covered grounds.  The snow was so pretty it looked like millions of little diamonds.  He had always loved the snow, but the winter months were always so cold and lonely… 

            Seto watched Otogi for a long moment before getting up.  He wrapped his arms tenderly around Otogi's thin frame and kissed his neck.  The rested his chin on Otogi's shoulder.

            "The snow is so beautiful…." Seto whispered softy into Otogi's ear

            "Yeah…"  Otogi whispered bring a hand to Seto's hair

            "I love…."  Seto whispered in Otogi's ear 

            " I love you too…." Otogi whispered a soft smile on his face 

            Otogi turned and looked at Seto and in doing so meet Seto's lips with his own. Seto pulled Otogi closer the kiss deepening and the passion growing.  Otogi did what Seto had before and brought Seto even closer wanting this more and more.  The feeling…the passion…. the… love….  Otogi was melting in Seto's arms and somehow managed to wonder what was going though Seto's mined. Was he enjoying this as much as Otogi was?

            Seto was lost in the moment never had he felt so much love in a simple touch…. in a kiss…He felt loved and so was finding it in him to love himself.  And this was all because of Otogi.  Otogi was the one who saved him from himself. Otogi made him feel again…made him human again….

            'See?  What did I tell you?' the voice whispered

            But Seto didn't hear his thoughts were on Otogi and his feelings. Seto begin to lead Otogi back to the bed their lips never parting.  Seto laid Otogi on the bed and captured his lips once again. Then Seto began kissing Otogi's neck while Otogi's hands trailed down Seto's back to grab his shirt …..

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(

Malik Chan: Yet anther cliffhanger ending to a chap!  Hate me if you want but as it is I'm not very good at lemon anyway…and the fact that this is only PG-13 at that. 

Malik: Poor Malik Chan 

Malik Chan: yeah…. Well anyway Read and Review

Malik: Yes please!


	4. Kids Say the Darnest Things

Malik Chan: SO sorry for taking so long but between writers block, school, AND the school play I was just WAY to busy but I'm back now! ^. ^

Otogi: ^.^ YEAH! * Glomps her * 

Malik Chan: * Glomps him back * 

You're the One 

Chapter 4: Kids say the darns things! 

Seto lay on his back Otogi nestled warmly in his arms. He began to run his fingers though Otogi's soft ebony hair knowing if anyone else had tried this little act they would die.  He kissed Otogi's forehead and pulled him close it felt good to hold someone to know that someone else loved him….  He was truly happy for the first time in a very long time. Slowly Seto fell back to sleep.

The darkness Seto had long since felt was fading the emptiness filling up, and the lifelessness turning back into life.  He had let Otogi love him and in return Otogi had been able to take down the walls letting in the light and warming him once again. Seto was starting to feel human again…

Otogi was happy for the first time in a long time. He was glad that Seto had received his love.  Otogi knew that he had what he wanted too.  Seto would love him for being Otogi.  But then a thought came to his mind what about Mokuba?  He hadn't seen the kid since some time last night and looking at the clock was surprised that he hadn't come in. 

          With that thought in mind he got up and got dressed only to find the door now open and Mokuba standing in the door way.

            "What were you two doing last night?" the child asked

            "…Um…SETO!" Otogi said out of fear

            "What?" Seto said groggily  

            "Your brother…" Otogi whispered

            "Wha?" said as he pulled the covers close to him

            "HE wants to know what we did last night…" Otogi whispered

            "We did big people things." Seto said with out thinking 

            "SO you had sex?" the ten year old asked (1) 

            Both Seto and Otogi just fell over nether knowing what to say.

            "MOKUBA!" Seto said his face turning red

            "What? I didn't SEE anything I just asked if that's what you did and anyways that's what 'big people' do."  Mokuba said as he walked out of room

            "I'm not sure if I need to get a lock or just tell him to knock."  Seto said rubbing his temple

            "Sharp little kid…"  Otogi said with a smirk.

            "Yeah and to think he thought of that.  Seeings I haven't told him that I'm gay…"  Seto murmured getting dressed

            " Interesting way to find out…" Said Otogi looking at him with a raised brow 

            "Oh shut up!" Seto said with a laugh throwing a pillow at Otogi 

            Otogi just caught it and though it back at him, Hitting the unexpecting Seto in the head.  He made a run for it but Seto was faster and grabbed him before he reached the door. 

            "I don't think so!  You're not getting away that easy!"  Seto said playfully as he tackled Otogi to the ground.

            "Ow that was my rib!" Otogi said playfully back

            Seto lend forward and kissed Otogi on the lips unaware that his little brother was now once again standing in the doorway watching.

            " So I guess he IS your boyfriend!"  Mokuba said making the two look at the door

            "I really need to lock that door…."  Seto said with a sweat drop

========================================

Malik Chan: Poor boys!

Malik: * is still eating popcorn* I found it VERY interesting! 

Seto/Otogi: YOU WOULD! 

Malik Chan: Now boys!

Notes: 

(1) I'm just gonna say he's ten I really don't know how old he is.


End file.
